


Finally Home

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: You get home from a long day as an ER  Nurse to find that Wade has also finally returned from a work trip to South America. Work's been stressful lately and Peter has already filled Wade in on this little fact, and they decide to give you a good dosing of attention and stress relief.





	Finally Home

You wanted to get home.

You really wanted to get home.

There were days you loved your job and all the stress paid off with the thanks of others.

Then there was today.

Today you had patients such as:

The 18-year-old who didn’t know that sex lead to pregnancy, and yes even if the girl tops.

The religious lady who didn’t want anything done about the infection in her foot that was definitely going to spread.

And finally near the end of your shift, the college guy who managed to twist his testicles and insisted on waiting for a female nurse and then complained to you about having to wait for so long.

 

And the traffic. Cab in New York. Way too long for your sanity tonight.

You kicked yourself for not calling your boyfriend, you probably could have talked him into picking you up.

 

Finally, when you were a block and a half away from your apartment, you left the pay on the seat and bailed, walking was going to be faster.

 

You were home. You were in the door for two seconds and Wade was already on you, pulling you as close as he could and planting a kiss to your nose, “How was work?”

“Don’t even mention it.” You said sliding your arms around his neck, his hands slid around to your back.

“That bad, huh?” He pulled you up, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

He dipped his head a bit to kiss your lips, you pressed back letting yourselves mold together, you could feel him pressing you against the door as he licked at your bottom lip,  you granted him access, but still fought for the dominance. He pulled back after a moment, you were about to ask when he started to carry you to your room, peppering your face with quick kisses and moving one hand up and down your back. He placed you on the frankly too large seeming bed, you sat on the edge and watched him as he rummaged through the top left dresser drawer.

You let out a small gasp when a set of hands found their way up your scrub-top and a mouth took a quick nip at your ear, “Just me.” His voice was in your ear, as took another nip a bit lower - probably trying to refresh the spots from a few days ago.

“Mrtph, Pete…” You moaned pulling your head back letting your eyes go half-lidded, as Peter began to palm one breast through your bra.

No matter how bad your day was, no matter how firmly you believed you'd go insane from the people who walked into the ER, your boyfriends would always be there to help you lose every one of your worries. They took care of you and you took care of them, even though you each knew that though you had found a tiny little haven, it was a haven was balanced precariously over a lava pit -  with sharks for good measure.

You let them take control, you could feel Wade yanking off your shoes, then socks. You arms instantly went up when Petter tugged on your shirt, your bra quickly followed. Peters hands soon found your breasts again, rolling the hardening nubs between his fingers as he continued his earlier assault on your skin, lower now - on your shoulder. Your breaths had become irregular and you’d let out an occasional moan however this was still nowhere near where they wanted you.

You had to lean back onto Peter when Wade started to yank at your pants, that was when you noticed just how naked Peter was, in which to say was complete. You did a tally in your head - you were naked, Peter was naked, Wade was still in his jeans. “Wade, not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“Pants off.” You  weren’t in the mood to talk in circles with him tonight, and you were in no state to make any sort of longer sentences with Peter's hands moving lower, trailing his fingertips over your thighs in soft spiraling movements while Wade pulled his jeans off, and threw them to the side they landed in the pile with your scrubs and what you assumed were Peter’s clothes, “When did you get home?”

“Long enough to hear how stressed work is making you, and for us to decide that tonight you need some serious attention.” You watched as he dropped to his knees in front of you, and used his shoulders to open your legs a bit more, he took a few small nips at your inner thighs, Peter's hands found your breasts again, he distractedly pulled and twisted at the bright pink buds as he watched over your shoulder as Wade opened your folds with the tip of his nose and licked flatly up the center of your sex, taking in most of the juices and you felt a muffled  _ mmm  _ vibrate through you. He ran his tongue between your labia before taking a quick flick at your clit, you moaned and arched trying to get closer to him, he smiled up at you, “Don’t worry, we’re going to give you more than enough,” He traced one finger along your thigh before placing it just on your seeping hole, “I’d like your cum-count started before we move on first though.” His finger slid in as he attached his mouth back to the sensitive nub, his finger pressed down on the plug inside you while another finger tapped the base, you were pretty sure you felt him smile, your head fell back onto Peter's chest, the combination of his height and the positions you were each in kept it mostly upright letting you notice the side of the bed you were on.

You saw the three of you in the large oval mirror that was set over your dresser, Wade buried between your thighs slowly pulling you to the edge, dragging a single digit up and down your front wall grazing each sensitive spot while his mouth would alternate from sucking to swirling and sometimes ever so lightly scraping at the small bundle of nerves, causing a sharp breath from. Peter would switch from starring in the mirror to the down angle he could see from over your shoulder, his one hand would trail over your abdomen while the other would occupy itself with a breast and when you would take one of those sharp breaths he would give your nipple a good tug and twist. You reached around to your back, worried Peter was missing out on the fun, but before you could get your hand around him his roaming hand pulled you back, you could feel his breath on the shell of your ear and the warm weight of his upper body pressed against and curled into yours before he talked in the low voice he reserved for you, making sure you could feel the vibrations of his words, “Tonight is for you, let us take care of you for once.” His words sent a shiver down your spine, Wade added a second finger to his ministrations as Peter continued, “Just relax, don’t worry about us, I quite enjoy watching Crazy undo you like this, you don’t even know the noises you're making now - do you? Or how you're rocking against him. I know you’re close, so very close I can see how your legs are pulling him closer into you - locking him in spot and how you hand keeps trying to grab a hold of something but those pretty little fingers of yours don’t have the strength to hold, you just need to let go, and-” Wade added a third finger with Peter's low words - knowing what to add in, to push you over. You feel wonderfully off the cliff they had brought you to, feeling the full width of the fingers as they still slowly thrust you through pulsing aftershocks as he eased the pressure on your throbbing clit. Panting you slumped against Peter, Wade continued his previous actions though now accompanied by sloshing wet sounds that used to embarrass you, but after showing - not dislike for the sounds, but a love of them you and  have gotten more comfortable with not just those sounds but many of the things you disliked about yourself physically.

Wade stopped the thrusting motions, opting now for a more pressing approach to the front wall just inside you, Peter was still grumbling something in your ear, you know what Wade was trying to get to and once Peter noticed how close you were getting to the edge he picked up his voice so Wade - who now was watching you melt into Peter while rocking against his hand, “We should film this someday so you can see this, so pretty. Laying here between us moaning out half words and starting to shake,” He pinched at a nipple before cupping the soft mound, “Are you going to give us what we want to see. Your cum dripping down Wade’s hand, your perfect little cunt clutching around him as you shudder in my arms. After this, you can watch with front row seats as I clean your slick and suck him off while you decide just how you want us to fuck you later.” Once he was finished  Wade returned to your clit giving a small flick with his tongue and watching your reaction to make sure it wasn’t still too sensitive before doing a few more when you felt yourself start to fall off the cliff once more you gave a small push from the wall, shuddering around Wade’s fingers once again after stiffening each muscle at once, you think you got out one of their first names in full, though weren’t sure.

Once you were down from the most of the high and could think at least partly straight, you saw Wade and the arm that was half covered in your fluids, you didn’t think you could move your arms much less change how you were lying through you found you could - on the second try you pulled yourself up to give Wade a kiss on the nose (In part to get a distracting and tempting bit of slick off), then you pressed your forehead against his, “I missed you.” You whispered.

“Me or just my tongue?”

“Don’t be silly, I missed Minty too.” You smiled.

“Then I missed Kitty more than the rest of you.”

“Hey what’s going on, I’m still here.”

“Well Peter, I haven’t even gotten so much as a kiss from you yet today, gone when I woke up - cold and alone I was.”

He pulled you around so you were facing each other which wasn’t hard when your joints felt like jelly, he kissed the center of your forehead, instantly you closed your eyes as he moved to brush his lips over them, then nose, both cheeks, and lips, you did the same to him, both actions had become a way of showing affection, Wade and Peter had a sequence for themselves as well, they were a cure-all for bad things, daily rituals, a way to ground and calm down.

“Better?”

“Maybe.” You shrugged.

“Now what I offered before, want me to clean your mess.” 

You nodded, you didn’t enjoy large amounts of yourself - too salty for you, but they never seemed to notice - and Wade did have a lot on him. Peter stood and looked at Wade before cocking his head towards the bed, Wade crawled up and sat much like you had legs already spread so Peter could get close enough. You watched and the smaller man clean what had gotten to the non-nose parts of Wade’s face, lingering on his lips long enough for a solid minute worth of lip-locking that brought back to the first time the three of you were together, they’d given their proposition quite well - talking while on either side of you and sucking at whatever skin was exposed through the scrub top in your small kitchen, once they agreed to your simple terms Wade decided to see how many times they could make you cum - they’d gotten to thirteen before you started to drift in and out of consciousness, that was the first night you sleep with the two now it had been well over a year and the record was 26. 

Peter moved on slowly working on Wade’s hand, “How was Chile?” You asked.

“Fine.” He shrugged.

“You didn’t text or anything for two weeks I was worried about you.”

“I was kinda in prison.” He scratched his neck with his free hand.

“Don’t do that. We were worried, I’m going to have Peter permanently put a tracer in you if you do that again.”

“I can try.” Wade said as you positioned yourself to lean on him.

Peter finished with Wade’s hand, making a show of sucking his index and middle finger before dropping to his own knees, locking eyes with Wade before licking up the underside of the taller man's cock from the root to tip, tongue trailing around the head and poking into the slit. He continued his teasing for several more minutes, with Wade leaning back, biting his lip and holding back moans until his hand suddenly snapped out tangling in his hair and pushing his head down onto his cock, you see how Peter obliges Wade’s unspoken ask, and as Wade’s arm lossens to have just the slighted hold in Peter as he begins to bob his head, “He looks so sexy like that, isn’t he.” You said to Wade when he pulled Peter off him for a moment, he looked ready to cum and Peter's lips were already a bit puffy, mouth open and cheeks flushed. Wade grunted in agreement guiding Peter back to his strained member, he took less of Wade now trading it for a line of sight with Wade, you enjoyed the view making a few comments and  reaching over to run  hand along Wade’s chest occasionally pulling a nipple, you felt his body as it began to stiffen, when he reached to hold peter from moving off you pinched his right nipple before asking if he was going to cum down Peter’s throat, and you smiled when he bucked his hips and did just that. Peter pulled himself back to the bed, wrapping an arm around you and placing a kiss on your neck.

“Have you decided how you’d like us?” Peter asked moving a strand of your hair.

You pulled your face into Wade’s chest and breathed in his scent, Mexican food, death and dirt, you also felt a bit uncomfortable telling them what you wanted to do, but you know what you wanted, “Both of you, on the bed, I want to face Wade.” You said to Wade’s shoulder.

Peter got up and plucked the lube from the table and you rolled over knees under your body, chest pressing into the mattress, and you also realized how slick you were already again. Wade twisted your plug and you groaned into the bed as he slid it out and placed it on the table before running a finger through you slick, catching a nail on your clit for a moment before Peter  moved his hand away and placed one lubed finger at your entrance, you pushed back on it, sighing when you felt his knuckle, he pulled the single finger out and most of the way and added a second, you arched your back and let your front sink into the sheets a bit further, stretching your back just slightly and folding your arms to your back. Sometimes they would bind you like this, face down with your arms folded. Wade moved so you could see him while he watched Peter stretch you open, “Your absolutely soaked, dear, has Peter not been taking care of you?” Wade asked plucking a piece of bed fuzz from your hair.

“One man can only do so much.” You said punctuating the sentence with a slightly embarrassing noise when Peter added a third finger to his ministrations and bucking back on him when you could tell he wasn’t pushing in as far as he could have.

“Good thing you have two then.” He chuckled as Peter pressed his fingers as far as they could and shook them slightly, from that he earned a moan, you tried to push back when pulled his fingers out, you were about to protest when you felt Peter climb back on the bed, Wade joined the party as Peter helped you sit up.

Peter balanced himself on the bed sitting on his calfs behind you after you made your to the center of the bed and settled on your own knees, Wade moved to the front of you, Peter lined himself up head pressing at your entrance and he used his free hand to guide your hips down, controlling your speed, slowly filling you, making you feel every inch as you gasped and reached for purpose in Wade’s shoulder, once he was fully sheathed, and you adjusted Peter pulled her back to his chest, presenting you to Wade.

They were gentle, Wade filled your core slowly, carefully, simply having them both at once like this was nearly enough to make you cum again as you felt like you were about to explode for the fullness, both would be considered large and there was a bit of a dull ache in your hips. They waited for you to roll your hips, telling them to get on with it already. When they did it was with a rocking motion, one pulls out as the other in, each movement pulling you closer to orgasm, none of you could really talk the sounds of your bodies moving against one another, and whatever your vocal chords could manage. You pushed your face into Wade, somewhere near his shoulder, nails digging into his shoulder as your hips tried to thrust with both of them at once, a hot cable coiling in your stomach. It was ready to snap, break and  leave you limp in the high following your third climax, your boys, however, felt no need to give you what you need quite yet as you jerked back on one begging out a please, one of them, you don’t know at this point tells you to wait for it. And so you wait as they fuck you into insanity, nearly sobbing from the need when one calloused finger find your clitoris, sensitive from Wade earlier and the current situation, “Come one now, you can cum again,” Wade’s gravely voice told you, breathy straining almost to get out the coherent thought, “squeeze me and Petey nice and tight so we’ll fill you up, so I’ll fill your little cunt with my spunk, I know you want that.” He continued his voice reverberating through you hand all but forcing you over the cliff to flashes of white, an unawareness of your own surroundings, for some time there was only you Wade and Peter, the rest of the world ceases to exist.

You came back, the three of you panting, blinking away the speckles in your vision, they helped you off the center of the bed and to the bathroom, wetting a cloth and wiping sweat from you, wiping off what of them had leaked out, “Do you want your plug back in before bed, keep you nice and open for us?” Wade asked, you nodded, sleeping with it in always made morning fucks so much faster and falling asleep a bit more fun. Wade worked the toy back into while telling you about what he had gotten up to in South America for a month and a half. An hour later his account was finished and you were curled in between them, warm and safe you fell asleep in a bit of a tangled mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a facebook so you can see what else I'm working on, under the same username as here!


End file.
